


Roar

by vase



Series: Revelations [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, Politics, The White Fang, faunus, focal point pairing, post v5, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: Everything comes to a head when Sienna reveals herself to the world, upsetting the already delicate balance of power and leaving Kali with a decision to make.





	Roar

A thick mass of clouds lingered over Mistral, promising rain but failing to deliver.

The people lived their lives as they usually did, and at Haven, Blake was halfway to the Great Hall when the broadcast aired.

It began with confused muttering and shouted questions about ‘who was messing with the CCT?’

It began with her rushing to one of the towers and finding her team already there, Ilia and her mother trailing close behind her. Dozens of Faunus, several students and police were looking at the projected hologram warily.

It was a blank screen, with a scrolling text running under it saying ‘Prepare for an emergency message’ and was being broadcast everywhere the CCT could reach!

“Where’s dad?” she whispered.

Her mother answered absently, “He was on his way to meeting with the council, he’ll be back soon at this rate.”

Blake was surprised when Yang slid up next to her and offered a brief nod, then returning her attention to the screen.

Before she could process that though, the screen flickered to reveal a wide expanse of sky. The deep clouds of the sky above and the rolling landscape stretched out beneath, like they were watching a drone recording.

Then the camera began to tilt down and two things came into sight, the first was Mistral, and the second-

“Sienna!” Kali gasped, her whole body shaking so much Blake reached out to steady her.

Ilia’s entrie frame slackened and she went grey, “The… High Leader?”

Mutters of anger, surprise and in some cases, joy ran throughout the crowd as the intense Faunus stared down upon them.

People began pointing to the sky, looking for the Faunus, but even with her eyes, Blake could do little more than make out a dot in the sky.

All eyes turned to the screen when Sienna spoke.

“I am Sienna Khan, the one, true leader of the White Fang and I come before the people of Mistral today with a message.”

“The White Fang lives!”

* * *

Across Mistral and Menagerie, Faunus and White Fang soldiers opened up Scrolls.

Soldiers stationed at CCT Support towers, worked furiously to boost the signal.

Camps and platoons of White Fang pulled out their radios and Scroll, called upon by their allies to “Turn it up!”

Cheers of “She’s back!” - “High Leader” - “I knew that punk couldn’t take her!” rang out.

And for the first time in weeks, hope began to kindle in the hearts of the scattered soldiers.

* * *

 

Sienna’s tattoos shone and glittered, her arms were wide as she bellowed against the wind.

“While the traitor Adam Taurus attempt on my life did wound me, it takes more than a coward's strike or a traitor's blade to end me!

The oath breaker and his meager band of allies have reaped the seed of his inept leadership, along with their death worshiping human masters and met with failure!”

* * *

“Something wrong tough guy?” Mercury asked Adam.

The Faunus threw himself up from the log he’d been using as a seat with a scream of frustration. Stomping around the camp, howling and hurling anything he could at the trees and rocks.

Emerald still slept and Mercury almost missed it as he turned his attention back to the broadcast, but he saw it, that flicker on Hazel's expression.

It was concern.

* * *

 

“His attack on Haven was not stopped through the bravery of a traitor to his own kind like Lionheart. let alone that of Mistral’s police or its hunters. No, it was our people, the Faunus, who stopped Adam's mindless rampage that would have destroyed as many Faunus lives as it did his enemies.

Sienna smiled for a moment, arms lowering, tone, lightening just a touch, to something bordering on conciliatory.

“I would not impugned the nobility of those who fought in the defense of others. Such actions are brave, and, in a word, charitable.

Her gaze hardened, fangs bared.

“Mistral, a city built upon the backs of out enslaved ancestors, stands, because of Faunus. It was built, because of Faunus, but tell me, Faunus of Mistral. Does it feel like home? Does this city, this kingdom, feel safe to you, welcoming?”

* * *

 

All across Mistral, Faunus broke off from their viewing to see new and old ‘No Faunus’ signs. The angry scowls of Police that made them duck their heads and the ghettos where so many of their kind lived but humans scarcely wondered.

* * *

“Faunus of Menagerie, do you wonder why you are kept in the academy? Locked up high upon a mountain, unable to see your kin down in the streets?!”

Sienna held up her hand and said, “I’ve no intention of forcing a contest between myself, and the self styled peacemaker, Ghira.”

“Chieftain, I shall respect your and the people of Menagarie’s actions. At least until such a time, that the calls for aid, by our kin in Mistral demands our return.

She smirked, “So, councilors, police, and humanity, consider yourselves on notice!”

* * *

 

“Human exclusive police force and Faunus exclusive prisons, ya couldn't make this easier for me!”

Prosthetic tail glowing, the Faunus spun around and unleashed a blast of Wind Dust, sending the charging police flying as the last of the escapees were loaded up.

“Come on, we’re moving!”

“Coming!” She cheered, launching herself into the air on tail-made tornado.

* * *

The council was in a frenzy.

“Where’s Ghira!?”

“Shut it down, shut it all down!”

“No, send the Hunters, the police, shoot her down, now!”

* * *

 

“But don’t think we will be idle!

My forces move to evacuate the Faunus from Vale and its murderous lynch mobs, while others ensure the safety of Faunus settlements that were forever cut off from Mistral’s generous protection.

I shall be leading an attack force against Atlas, where slavery has returned in a form it has not been seen in since the Faunus Rights Revolution.

Her words were growled at that, her right arm tingling and the memory of the ‘workers collar’ still lingering on her skin.

“We shall return victorious, with our people liberated and justice done!

I call upon every lost soldiers, every last agent and sympathizer to stand with us again! To remember that the White Fang fights with you, for you and shall do so forevermore!

Know people of Mistral, our mission is the same as ever, and should our people’s cries be heard, we shall return!"

* * *

Kali had already slipped from the crowd, using her Scroll to keep track of Sienna’s speech and her position. She clambered her way down the mountain with an all too natural grace.

Once she hit the ground, she ducked into an alleyway and kept her gaze on Sienna even as her body began to shake and shudder.

As her wife descended, Kali followed her path.

She cast off the top of her clothes as her muscles swelled.

She broke into the forest, the groundbreaking under her step as she chased Sienna.

Her eyes turned into sharper slits and grew larger, letting her track the woman and she leapt into the trees in her pursuit.

Fangs and nose grew larger and sharper, a bestial snarl flooding the forest as her run flickered between two limbs and four.

The forest became a blur as she ran and the final stages of her transformation were complete. A dark black tail sprouted at her back and a thick line of fur covered her frame.

This was magic unlike what humans knew, unlike what nearly any Faunus still knew, and it was Kali’s.

Seeing her wife's flagship take off, Kali leapt into the air and pounced.

* * *

 

Sienna let loose the last lock on her Semblance and a five pointed Glyph in a crimson red, sprung up behind her. Intricate weaving patterns flowing between the five emblems. There was no need for anyone to know her Semblance had evolved after all.

Baring her claws and fangs she shouted, “The White Fang lives and shall continue to fight for equality and justice!”

Sienna threw back her head, let the Dust in her skin and the Aura exploding through her frame swelling up in her throat as she let out a roar so loud and powerful it blasted the clouds apart and a corona of light rained down upon her.

* * *

Ozpin grimaced from deep within Oscar.

_She survived._

Across the world and through a Seer observing a Scroll, Salem smirked.

_So that’s who it was._

* * *

A stream of bullets and the roar of engines filled the air, and Sienna smirked as no less than a dozen hunters leapt from small airships to try and strike her down.

Chuckling, Sienna flared her cape and spun, swirling into a red vortex for an instant before a wave of black energy spilled out and sent the Hunters hurtling in every direction and the airships off course.

Coming to a halt she pointed to the camera, claws and fangs bared, as the machine clicked off, leaving the image of her victory burned into the mind of every watcher.

In a blur, she descended, flying well passed Mistral and deep into the woods, where she hit the deck of her flagship and stumbled.

Chest heaving she looked to the skipper who saluted and said, “The prison break was successful, High Leader! We also have reports from all over, of White Fang cells, alerting us to their presence and wishing to return or already making their way back to us.”

“Excellent, just as we hoped,” her voice was rough and strained, hopefully they just mistook it to be from her yelling. Ancestors everything hurt, it felt like every last vein was going to burst and every muscles was tearing itself to shreds!

“Ready the ship for take-off, we have a schedule to keep.”

That was when her senses flared, something familiar, something faintly alien and mystical and above all ‘Faunus’ touched her senses and a single name slipped from her lips.

“Kali…:

Her guards were acting as they saw a figure burst from the woods with a roar until she snapped, “Stand down!”

The guards froze.

Kali's now towering form tore passed them as easily as her enhanced frame did much of her clothes. She flung herself against Sienna, with an odd mix of firmness and gentleness.

Kali’s frame shuddered and a sniffled sob escaped her maw.

Sienna’s eyes hung low as she pulled her wife into a strong embrace, as they nuzzled one another, heavy, rumbling purrs emanated from their frames.

“You're alive, you’re alive,” Kali whimpered, her voice distorted but her relief palpable.

“I am, my love, but should you be here? I know your-”

Kali pulled away to look at her judgmentally, one has never been judged until Kali looks upon them.

“You died, you my wife, were dead. I am coming with you, Sienna!”

Something in her chest eased and Sienna traced her hands across Kali’s frame, “Thank you, my love.”

Kali’s golden gaze however shifted low as she said, “There’s more than you know going on, darling. The king of Vale, he’s found a way to cheat death, jumping from body to body, There are secret weapons hidden underneath each of his academies and-

She suddenly let out a strangled roar as her muscles pulsed and spasmed.

It's been too long since she used it!’

Sienna pulled Kali’s frame against her own, purring as she whispered, “Shh, shh, please rest now, you can tell me more later, please just rest.”

Kali’s shuddering slowed to a halt and in seemingly an instant the transformation melded away and Sienna was left with her tiny wife passed out against her.

Bundling Kali up in a bridle carry, Sienna rested the woman’s head against her shoulder and smiled as Kali’s nuzzled into her neck.

Looking to her stunned soldiers, Sienna merely said, “I will be taking my wife to my quarters and tending to her. Until I return, see to your duties!”

“Yes, High Leader!” The answered, rushing around the deck.

Rushing away, Sienna kicked the door of her modest cabin shut and gently placed Kali upon her red quilted bedspread.

Leaning down, she placed a kiss upon her wife's lips and shivered, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Kali rumbled something and one weak arm reached up and tried to tug her onto the bed.

Sighing in relief and exhaustion, Sienna accepted the invitation, slipping onto the bed, draping her cape around her wife as she pulled Kali into a hug.

Kissing her neck, Sienna whispered, “Rest well my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this series and as always, any questions, critique or comments are more welcome :) 
> 
> I truly enjoyed writing this and trying to go into detail about the world, politics and the complexities of morality and ideology while also getting a chance to expand on the White Fang and Sienna Khan. 
> 
> The soldiers reaction segment was inspired by RvB's General Kimball's speech, she was great.
> 
> I hope this was an enjoyable read, thanks for your time and also once again to faunusrights for their support!


End file.
